The New Powerpuffs And The Vamp Boys
by nallasparks
Summary: Blossom Buttercup and Bubbles meet these strange girls who call their selves Brit Crystal and Dia. Their lives change after meeting the strange girls, and what is this about the Ruffs wanting the girls will they survive the battles yet to come. I hope you enjoy.
1. The New Powerpuffs Meeting

Blossom Buttercup and Bubbles meet these strange girls who call their selves Brit Crystal and Dia. Their lives change after meeting the strange girls, and what is this about the Ruffs wanting the girls will they survive the battles yet to come.

Disclaimer. I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z and the other characters, but I do own the characters from my book I'm making.

Momoko's POV

Me Miyako and Kaoru are walking to school its been awhile since we became the Powerpuff Girls Z we're now sixteen years old, and look a little different by that I mean we look older and are stronger. Kaoru is still a tomboy and still wears that green hat with a skull on the side she is wearing a lime green sleeveless shirt with a black sports jacket over it baggie green shorts that go a little below her knees with green and white tennis shoes. She still had her hair in that messy style she likes she looked more like a woman well at least her body meaning, but don't talk about that because it will make her mad, she is also 5'4" well next is Miyako she has her hair in long pigtails with curling ends, it reaches her elbows she's wearing a blue dress with white flowers on it as the pattern with white dress shoes, and I'm wearing a pink skirt with a white blouse, and my black dress shoes. We're walking to school, but right before we reached school our and belts went off, or technically our compacts so we changed into our Powerpuff forms.

Hyper Blossom!

Rolling Bubbles!

Powered Buttercup!

Powerpuff Girls Z!

What is it Professor? I ask after I open my compact to see the Professor the girls looking over my shoulder to see him Peach was on his head to look at us and Ken was in the background talking about something.

While girls we have trouble Mojo Jojo is causing havoc on the citizens with a robot he made. Professor said before we flew off to the direction of Mojo to find him in his big Jojo bot that Buttercup would destroy with her hammer as me and Bubbles deal with Mojo himself.

If it isn't the Powerpuff Girls mojo. Mojo said in a mocking tone which made Buttercup mad so she tried to hit him with her hammer, but was seen back by his robot then I tried to attack him, but again his robot just sent me flying into a building next was Bubbles who was sent flying into the building right beside mine, but before Mojo could hurt us there was a claw mark on his robot he was shocked so were we, and we were especially shocked to see three more Powerpuff Girls in front of us one of them has long dark brunette hair with dark red lowlights and bangs her eyes are a chocolaty brown color her Powerpuff outfit is dark red her weapon was a golden claw on her right hand she was at least 5,5½.(Brit)The girl to her left had long light brown hair with light orange eyes her weapon was a chakram her Powerpuff outfit was light red with gold she was 5,4½.(Dia) The last girl had long black hair with crystal blue eyes her Powerpuff outfit was blue and silver her weapons were a left handed short sword with a right handed dagger she was 5,4½.(Crystal) The girls glare at Mojo before sending him flying then turning to us in worry that we would not be happy with them, but then the light red and gold one started to cough violently her friends looked at her in concern before garbing ahold of her and starting to fly off.

Hey you what's your names before you go? I asked wondering if they'll answer they turned to us before looking at each other then back at us.

I'm Burning Brit this is Shattering Crystal and this is Shining Dia. The dark red one said who Brit is before pointing at the blue and sliver one who was Crystal then to the light red and gold one who was Dia before flying away from us we went to the Professor's to talk about to the three new Powerpuff Girls that saved us.

Hey Professor there's new Powerpuffs what does that mean. I said as me and the girls get back to the Professor's he looked at us before turning on a computer screen looking for what we were talking about when he found it he was dumbfounded.

While there was the three more white lights that flew away from New Townsville but they were not activated until a little while ago so these new Powerpuff Girls could be your new teammates so you should find out whom they really are, and make friends with them. Professor said with a smile on his face Peach looked happy to have more puffs around, and Ken had his hand on his chin in deep thought.

But why do we have to make friends with them? Buttercup asked as she looked at the boys in the room with an irritated look that they understood, but before Professor could answer Ken beat him to it.

Because they could become good Allies to us. He said looking at Buttercup with a stern look that surprised both me and the girls that Ken would look at us with that look then Professor sighed then looked at us with a mocking face we raised our eyebrows at him.

Don't you girls have school to get to. Professor said with a teasing tone aimed right at us we then realized he was right and we took off as fast as we could this would be the beginning of something crazy in our lives that would never be able to explain.

Dia's POV

Me and the girls were home they had taken me home because I was still sick Nalla was lecturing me about not working when sick, and Kelly was looking at me with a worried look we were in our normal forms Nalla and Kelly Sparks were my best friends, and teammates Nalla was Brit while Kelly was Crystal, and me Shiro Amejisuto was Dia though the girls just liked to call me Amethyst in a normal form because that was what Amejisuto was in English, or for my full name they would call me White Amethyst, but back to Nalla lecturing me.

Next time your sick tell me because I don't want you to get hurt do you understand. Nalla said with a scolding tone in her voice I nodded my head knowing she was just doing this to keep me safe so I gave in to what she told me before smiling at her because she always took care of me and her sister I don't know what I would do without this girls.

Hi this is Nalla here I hoped you liked my new story, and CrystalPPGZ369 I hope you don't mind me using you as one of my characters in this story if you do mind tell me so I can take her out, and ShiningDia I hope my character is to your liking, and sorry for taking so long and giving a short chapter.


	2. The Past, And New Allies

**Hi I'm back I just couldn't wait to make the next chapter, and Dia I'm glad she's to your liking you will be learning more about her and the girls in this chapter so tell me what you think, and if I have grammar problems tell me so because I don't like it when I do.**

 **Disclaimer, I don't own Powerpuff Girls Z or Crystal I do own Nalla and the look of Dia just not the name.**

Amethyst's POV

It's been a week sense we ran into the other Powerpuffs I'm not sick anymore, or Nalla wouldn't let me leave the house I love her like a big sister, but sometimes she can really be to protect of me and Kelly she says she is not the leader of us, yet she tells us to do something like for example don't fight when your sick, and if you don't listen she'll scold you until you do while how about I tell you more about myself and my friends, and why Nalla acts like that when I meet them Kelly was a shy timid girl Nalla was her protector so it happened when we were eight that's when I first meet them.

Amethyst's POV (when she was eight)

I had just been sent to the orphanage that day it was spring it was a cool day as well, I had been taken to a little black haired and crystal blue eyed girl who was looking at me with some uncomfortable expression not sure why I was brought to her so I looked at the woman who took me here she was a tall woman especially because of how small I was when I met her she had light blonde hair that went to her shoulders she also had light pinkish purple eyes.

This is Kelly Sparks she will be one of your roommates you also have her older sister Nalla Kelly this is Shiro Amejisuto your new roommate. She said before walking off then a girl who was a little taller then me and Kelly came to us, or more specifically to Kelly she had long dark brunette hair with dark red lowlights and bangs her eyes were a chocolaty brown color.

Who is this Kelly is she causing you trouble? The girl who must be Nalla said to her sister in worry before looking at me determining whether or not I was a threat to her sister.

Nalla she's our new roommate Shiro Amejisuto. Kelly said with a smile on her face Nalla looked at her then me, and smiled before taking me and Kelly to our room and going to sleep blissfully unaware of what would came the next day.

The next day (still Amethyst's POV)

It seemed to be a normal day at the Orphanage then some boys went to Kelly pushing her around, and Nalla had just came in as I was going to stop them because something told me Nalla was dangerous if you made her mad, my suspicions were right because as soon as she saw them picking on her sister she went, and beat the carp out of them what got me surprised was she had red glowing eyes instead of her chocolate brown ones in fact it scared me a little.

When it was all over Nalla looked at me with a sad smile before fainting from exhaustion I had caught her that day, and found out what her secret was its been a while sense that day, but Nalla is still protective even if we tell her we can take care of ourselves she will always be overly protective of us which can be good, but it can be a pain.

Back to the present. (Nalla's POV)

I was walking to Kelly and Amethyst while thinking about when me and Kelly were taken from our family you see me and the girls are orphans, but back to the subject at hand I was five while Kelly was four it was when I was nine and Kelly eight when we meet Amethyst, but before that I had no one to help me protect Kelly now she can take care of herself, but I still don't want her to be by herself, nor Amethyst though I need to get used to it.

Flashback (Still Nalla's POV warning if you can't handle some violence then skip to the part that says end of flashback)

I was being taken somewhere with my sister Kelly there were two men looking at us deciding who was going to be either killed, or by the looks of it experimented on so I went in front of Kelly glaring at the two mad scientists who smiled evilly at me.

I guess this one will have to do besides the other one is too scared and also to weak to handle it. The mad scientist to the right said before grabbing me, and taking off with me in toe I looked at my sister one last time before she was out of sight, they had took me to their evil lab where they strapped me to a metal table, and took out a needle with red blood in it before putting the stupid thing in me injecting the blood into my bloodstream before electrocuting me to finish the process of turning me to whatever it was I had blacked out after in pain so when I woke up I noticed that I had dark red lowlights and bangs in my dark brunette hair also when I looked in the mirror to see my normally chocolate brown eyes were a glowing red and I had small fangs in my mouth I was a vampire, but I didn't feel like drinking blood in fact the exact opposite I felt repulsed by the thought then I saw my sister sleeping beside me so I got us out of there, and we never went back to that awful place again.

End of flashback. (Kelly's POV)

So Nalla are we going to school, or are you to chicken. I said teasing my big sis who tapped my head playfully before grabbing her bag, she was wearing her white long sleeve turtleneck shirt over it was a dark red mini button less vest with dark red pants her favorite black boots and her Powerpuff belt, next was Amethyst who was wearing a light red sleeveless tank top with gold trimmings same for her skirt she was also wearing her Powerpuff belt with her favorite gold colored dress shoes, then was me I was wearing a silver colored hat much like Kaoru's hat, but with no skull on it I also had on my deep blue pants with silver colored trimming same with my tank top I was wearing my Powerpuff belt, and my favorite blue and silver colored sneakers we then went to school our bags had our symbol on it mine was a silver crescent moon with a blue star in the middle that looks like a crystal, and Amethyst's was a gold diamond that is in the middle of a light red ribbon, last was Nalla's which was a dark purple rose with highlights of dark red at the tips symbolizing both her puff form and vampire form purple for her vampire and dark red for her puff, we had reached school by now so we went to our class, and somehow Nalla had convinced the principle to let her be in the same class as us we were told to wait outside until we were called in so we waited then the teacher called us in, but after we were in our focus was on the other Powerpuffs who were looking at us in surprise realizing it was us this was going to be a fun day.

Kaoru's POV

We were looking at the new puffs in surprise, but before we could say anything our teacher put the girls behind us so we had to wait for school to end before we could talk with them, but when school ended the girls were waiting for us at the gate.

So what are your names I'm Kaoru Matsubara the blonde is Miyako Gotokuji while the redhead is Momoko Akatsutsumi. I said looking at them with a questioning look they turned to each other before smiling at us.

I'm Nalla Sparks the one with black hair is my biological sister Kelly the last one is my adopted sister Shiro Amejisuto or just Amethyst. Nalla said with a raised eyebrow, but her smile was messing up any attempts of being scary or frightening or intimidating Kelly was smirking at her sister while Amethyst just rolled her eyes.

Well we need you to come with us to the Professor's. Momoko said with her smile in place as we head off to the Professor's place, when we got there the girls were tested, and immediately they were setup to be called at the same time as us we then said good bye to our new teammates before going home ourselves.

 **Hi I hope this will do and Dia thank you for being my first reviewer I couldn't have wish for someone else to do so, and I hope this chapter was to your liking Brit out.**


End file.
